Reality is Much Sweeter than Fantasy
by Goten Son Ten
Summary: Trunks, with college and the increasing responsibility of Capsule Corp has been drifting apart from his childhood friend/secret crush. One of Goten's visits has him fearing that their friendship is soon to end. Luckily for him, he is dead wrong. All Told from Trunks' perspective. One-Shot. Yaoi. Trunks x Goten Truten. Lemon
1. What I Always Dreamed

** I recommend you read my Blossoms Fall one-shot. This scene is an excerpt from it with added Lemony goodness.**

I hope you all like this and the original I did. Let me know in a review. ^ ^

* * *

It was Fall. I was an ambitious 21 year old. Overwhelmed with the growing responsibilities of Capsule Corp and graduating college early. Because, of course, I am a genius and all.

We had been growing apart since I graduated highschool and started going to college. You still had a year left in highschool. Even though I went to a nearby college, we still began to drift apart.

Now we were both in different colleges, and we were growing even more apart.

It pained me greatly that we spent so little time together. My heart also ached that I could never bring myself to tell you my true feelings. Those two things put together only made me delve deeper in my work to avoid the pain.

You never gave up on us though. It came to the point where you were the one holding up our friendship. Making time for us, planning our get togethers, being the one to call, to text…

Yet that day in the Fall, you'd had enough. You visited me unannounced, like you sometimes did, and sat patiently on my bed as I finished typing a report. You would always wait patiently, sometimes even for an entire hour. But not this time.

"Trunks. We have to talk."

You didn't even have to say it was important. I could tell in your tone of voice and the seriousness of how you spoke.

On a normal occasion, I would have finished my sentence or even my paragraph. But there was something in the way you said it. I dropped everything, slowly turned around in my office chair to look at you, for the first time since you had arrived.

I could see it in your face. You were deeply troubled. Your raven hair shielded your eyes as you gazed to the floor, shoulders hunched.

You patted the bed in a gesture for me to sit next to you. My gaze never left you as I lifted from the chair. Without a word I complied.

We sat in silence for a long time. You would open your mouth as if to say something, then close it. Again, when I expected you to say something, your mouth would close right back, silencing words you wanted so badly to tell me.

I had never seen you so troubled before. Fear began to grip my soul as different scenarios appeared in my mind. Most came back to one theme. _You were giving up on our friendship._

As I thought about it more, why shouldn't you? A piece of my heart fell out with each reason as to why you should abandon me: I haven't made the time for you that you deserve, I can't remember the last time _I_ was the one to call you, I frequently arrive late to our hangouts, I was never supportive of you two past girlfriends, I rarely keep my promises to help you with your calculus homework…

The list goes on. I then realize how awful a friend I had been.

You finally speak. "I don't want us to drift apart Trunks… but we... have…" Your voice breaks, filled with pain.

I sat there. Resigned and helpless. You were going to abandon me and kami I deserved it.

But you didn't.

In fact, you did something unexpected that would forever change us.

I felt your soft, sweet lips against my own. I did not move. I couldn't.

I had been dreaming and fantasising of feeling your tender lips against mine. Whenever I kissed a woman, it was your lips I thought about. Whenever I got intimate with any of them, It was you I pictured. Always you.

Oh. Reality was so much sweeter than fantasy. Yet, I couldn't move.

You see, when you have wanted something for years, wanted it so feverously, and it happens unexpectedly? Your body just freezes. You get caught between reality and fantasy and struggle with all of your might to separate them. One single question playing through your mind over and over again: _Is this real?_

You broke the kiss and turned away, rising from the bed. You mistook my shock for rejection.

"I'm so sorry…" Your voice so full of hurt cuts through my paralysis. I am able to grab your wrist before you ran away.

You don't pull away. Your head is bowed and I can see the sparkle of tears fall. I rise slowly from the bed and gently turn you around. You felt so limp and vulnerable.

I lifted your chin slowly. Your beautiful onyx eyes shining with unshed tears as I made you look at into my blue ones. You looked so frightened. You had opened up and left yourself so vulnerable to me.

I pulled you gently forward as I got closer, and our lips met once more. I poured everything I had in that kiss. To tell you without words how much you meant to me. How much I loved you. How you, and only you, were the owner of my heart, soul, body, and mind.

Immediately I felt you melt into the kiss. Your arms wrapped around my neck and you pressed yourself against me, as if you were afraid I would break away.

As if i'd do such a thing.

Our lips moved slowly against each other. Exploring, tasting.

It was blissful. But I wanted to taste more.

Gently, but with purpose, I ran my tongue against you soft lips in a silent inquiry, my heart beating faster and faster with anticipation.

Your lips parted willingly, and after so long of fantasising, our tongues met for real.

So long… I had waited so long…

Instinctively, my arms wrapped around your waist. I didn't want to let you go. I would never let you go.

We kept kissing for who knows how long. Time didn't matter. Didn't exist. The only thing in existence was you. You were the only thing that mattered.

When we finally broke for air all that could be heard was the sound of breathing as we caught our breath.

There was silence till you spoke. "Wow…"

I couldn't help but smirk at your comment. I had been thinking the same thing, though my pride kept me from vocalizing it.

Your blush deepened and you looked to the floor in embarrassment as you continued. "I-I… I never imagined you were such a good kisser…"

Gently, I lifted your chin so you could look into my eyes. With a seductive smile I whispered huskily. "Would you like to taste more?"

I was known as a charmer for a reason.

I watched you nod slowly, transfixed by my eyes. Our eyes closed as our lips met once more.

This time, the kiss was more intense. You matched my passion with your own and our tongues began a battle for dominance as heat rose up between us.

Your fire fueled my fire. Our bodies pressed tightly together as neither relented to the other.

The heat became so intense, my mind began to falter as desire took over.

My hands began to caress your sides, feeling your slender but toned form over the fabric of your shirt.

I felt your hands begin to explore my body as well, and it only served to heighten my arousal.

Your touch was so different from any I had ever felt. Your hands were much larger than a woman's. Your touch deliciously rough as it moved across my back.

My skin burned with pleasure wherever your touch went. Never had I felt a touch like yours.

I wanted, no, needed to feel you more. Your shirt was in my way, and I wanted it gone.

Breaking the kiss, I leaned in to your ear, nipping playfully at your lobe. Your gasp of surprise music to my ears.

Grabbing the hem of your shirt, I tugged it upwards, signaling my intent. At the same time as a my tongue explored your ear, reveling in the sounds you made.

I couldn't help but grin when you lifted your arms, silently giving me permission to remove your shirt.

After removing your shirt, I promptly removed my own. I wanted to feel your hands on me almost as much as I wanted to feel your flesh against my own.

I gazed at your shirtless body. I had seen you that way so many times, but yet… not like this.

I could never look at you the way I wanted to. I always had to purposely avoid looking at you, lest I give myself away. But now, now I could look at you intently. Study every detail in a way I had never been able to before. The way I thought I would never have a chance.

Your body looked incredible. Even though we only spared on occasion, your body was still fit. Muscles shaped your milky skin in a balanced way. You were buff, yet not overly so.

As my gaze moved upward I studied your gleaming jet black hair. You had long since changed your fathers hairstyle to adopt your own. Hair that spiked in the front, a band tying it in the back, and a ponytail that spiked at shoulder length. Spiked bangs fell to eyes that shone like an onyx.

You looked so dashing with that style.

An adorable blush tinted your cheeks under my intense gaze, looking at the floor to the left. You were obviously not used to having someone stare at you so intently. I chuckled and grabbed your waist, pulling you towards me once more.

After a moment of staring into those mesmerizing onyx eyes, I kissed you passionately.

My hands explored your body eagerly, as I felt your do the same.

Years… I had waited years for this…

As our tongues battled for dominance, I advanced forward, causing you to move backward. Once the back of your legs hit the foot of my bed, I gently pushed you backward in a sitting position. Our kiss broken, you gazed straight into my eyes. The raw desire I saw in your eyes lit a fire from within me I had been hiding for far too long. Eyes locked, you leaned back as I leaned forward, till you lay against the mattress. I felt your arms circle around me as I captured those lips of yours once more.

It felt incredible. The feel of your skin against my own.

I broke the kiss. Your mouth was wonderful, but I was eager to taste you everywhere.

I went straight to that alluring neck, sucking at your tender flesh.

Then I trailed down to one of your pink nubs, nipping it gently as a gasp escaped your lips.

I began to suck on one as I pinched the other. I felt your fingers tangle in my hair as I continued. All the while hearing your delightful moans at my administrations.

I wanted to hear more, and I knew what I could do to get it.

Trailing downward, I moved slowly in case you didn't want to go that far.

But you did.

Staring straight into your lust filled eyes, I grabbed the hem of your pants and pulled them down. I was greeted with your exposed member. I expected for you to be wearing underwear, yet you weren't. For some reason, it turned me on even more.

I saw your cheeks redden in embarrassment at being exposed so completely.

It always amazed me. Even as an adult, you still held the light of innocence. But even more astounding, the heart of innocence without the ignorance.

Pushing up, I sit on my heels and gaze at your handsome form. Completely exposed. You were very aroused, standing at attention. I saw as your chest rise and fall at a fast pace.

Movement caught my eyes as I saw you use your forearm to shield your face in embarrassment.

I smiled warmly at your adorable reaction. Then I grinned mischievously.

Moving carefully, making sure you didn't notice me move, I slowly lowered my face to your member… And licked the tip.

"T-Trunks!" You shouted loudly and sat up from the surprise.

I grinned as caressed your inner thigh, staring into your eyes. Watching for any sign that you wanted to stop. After a moment of looking into eachothers eyes, you lay back down.

That was all the confirmation I needed.

While still caressing your skin, I moved my hand slowly from your thigh to your member. Slowly, I began to rub it up and down.

I decided to take it slow for two reasons. One, this was your first time. Two, I wanted to savor this special moment. This moment I thought was impossible.

It wasn't like I entirely knew what I was doing. I had only been with women before, never a man. But being me, of course I was a natural at these things. And of course my curiosity of everything I once looked up information on homosexual sex. I also let myself be guided by my own preferences of how I would like to be touched, as well as your reactions. And according to your reactions, I was doing quite well.

Having used my hands for a bit, I wanted to step it up. I lowered my mouth and tasted you whole.

"Aaahhhhhh….." A throaty, drawn out moan escaped your lips, back arching up from the sensation. Hearing the wonderful sound served to drive me with more fervor.

I relished the taste in my mouth. This was you. Your taste.

As I sucked you, I made sure to use my tongue to further stimulate your tip. I tasted the salty flavor of your precum and moved faster. Your breathing increasing in pace.

Then, I began to slow, till I stopped. Lifting my head, I looked directly into your confused midnight eyes full of desire. Your breathing still recovering from my earlier onslaught.

Seductively, I moved two of my fingers to my mouth. Licking them before sucking on them. All the while, staring into your onyx eyes. I needed to make sure you understood my intention and was ok with it.

I watched the realization of my intent flash through your eyes. You swallowed nervously, but nodded. Indicating that I could proceed.

Having moistened my fingers enough, and having got your consent, I removed my fingers from my mouth. I lowered my mouth to your member and engulfed it once more. Kami, how I love your throated moan…

I sucked for a short bit, making sure you were distracted with pleasure, before I began rubbing my moist finger on your hole. After a bit of teasing, I carefully, I began to insert my finger.

I felt you body tense up at the invasion and stopped. Refocusing my attention to your member once more as you adjusted.

Once it was at the point where you seemed comfortable with one finger, I inserted the second. Working to prepare you for what was to come.

Once you were comfortable with three fingers I searched for your sweet spot. I noticed immediately when I found it.

You screamed my name and sat up, eyes wide. I froze. At first, I was afraid I had hurt you.

"W-what, what the hell was, that?" You asked in a deep pleasure filled voice between pants.

In response to your question, I brushed it again. Feeling your whole body jerk and a moan escape your lips, eyes closing shut once more from the pleasure.

I grinned. Well… grinned as well as I could with you in my mouth…

Realizing quickly that your reaction wasn't due to pain, I began to bob my head once more, thrusting my fingers deeply to hit your sweet spot hard.

You fell back immediately and began writhing. Your moans even louder and breathing faster. I kept going at a fast pace, loving your sounds.

I could feel you were close to completion. You gripped the sheets hard, even to the point of tearing. Your eyes were shut tight, your mouth in the shape of an O, lost in the pleasure of my administration's.

Not wanting you to come just yet, I slowed my pace.

"Uhg… No. Don't stop..." You said with a strangled voice.

I grinned at your wine.

Crawling up on top of you, I looked at your beautiful face. Watching as your eyes opened, seeing slight confusion and annoyance in those onyx eyes at my abrupt stop.

I smiled and kissed your lips lightly. At the same time, I pressed the head of my penis at your entrance, signaling the reason for me stopping.

I needed to know you wanted this as much as I did. "Are you sure Chibi?" Was that my voice? Damn… I needed you so badly to say yes...

I was frozen in place as your midnight eyes bore into mine. I felt both your hands cup my cheek as your face came closer to mine.

Our lips were a breath away as you responded softly. "I have been waiting forever for this. For you." And your lips pressed against mine in a tender kiss.

It was a strange sensation. My heart both fluttered and ached at the same time from your comment. I was elated that you felt the same way, yet you had been feeling the same ache as I did, loving someone so close, yet so far.

Pressing those feelings aside, I returned to the here and now. You wanted this as much as I did, and I wasn't about to let us both down.

You adjusted so you held onto my back.

Slowly, I began to push in.

You were tight… so tight. As warmth engulfed me, my body shuddered. I closed my eyes tightly as I focused on the wonderful feeling of entering you for the first time. Finally, we were becoming one. The way we were always meant to.

Your arms tightened their grip on me. You were holding your breath as I entered you.

I also held my breath as we joined. Never had I felt this with anyone else.

Once fully sheathed, I still couldn't open my eyes.

Oh kami… I had never experienced pure bliss such as this. Nothing could ever compare to this feeling. The feeling of finally becoming one with the one your heart belonged to. Your soulmate.

It was euphoria in its purest form.

I had to use all of my remaining willpower to not move. To allow you time to adjust. I was so full of desire. It was maddening.

I lowered my head to kiss your soft neck, lined with perspiration. You smelled divine.

Temptation gripped me hard. How I wanted so badly to sink my teeth into your willing form. To taste your sweet blood in my mouth as I claimed you as my mate. Mine and mine alone.

To take you hard as I held you in my teeth. To possess all of your body and mind. To make you say that you belonged entirely to me, only me.

But I held back. We just came together. I would never do something as permanent and life changing as claiming you as a mate in the saiyan tradition without your consent. And this was something one discussed at a different time. Not in the throws of passion.

I settled with sucking hard on your neck. Leaving a large mark that was not going to go away for days at the very least.

It was delightful to hear your moans as I worked on your neck. Be it intentional or by instinct you turned your head far to the side. Baring your neck for me. Letting me do as I please.

Growing a bit impatient, I began to pull out slowly, then push back in. Listening to the sound of your breath as it followed my slow movements. Exhaling as I withdrew and inhaling as I pushed forward.

Hearing no objections, I began to pick up the pace. Your breathing followed. Your mouth opening slightly as I began pushing harder.

Oh… The feeling was incredible. Indescribable. Never had I thought to feel pleasure such as this.

My mind began to become numb as I succumbed to the feeling. Being consumed by pleasure. The euphoric pleasure of making love to you.

Feeling your grip tighten, hearing your moans louder and louder, feeling your short nails digging into my skin, hearing you say my name in the most erotic ways imaginable..

It was pushing me to my limit. I slammed into you even harder as I felt the end near. The release I sought so desperately…

"Trunks!" You shouted my name so gloriously as you came, holding me in a death grip with those powerful arms and legs of yours. Your hole lightening and pulsing so hard from your orgasm, that it drove me over the edge.

I slammed in you one last time as I came inside of you. Feeling wave after wave of pleasure coursing through my being. Heart pounding fast and body twitching from it all.

Then, all strength left me at once as I fell on you. Panting heavily from the exertion. Exhausted beyond belief, yet contented at the same time.

I doubted that I could get up even if my life depended on it.

Breathing in your scent and reveling in what we shared, I felt your hand begin to stroke my lavender hair gently.

The soft rhythm of your strokes increased my contentment and began to loll me to sleep. As I drifted off, I barely heard your whispering voice that brought joy to my heart as I felt you kiss the side of my head ever so gently.

"I love you, Trunks."


	2. Authors NoteCommentary

This idea floated through my head as a wrote a scene from my other one-shot (Blossoms fall). I never planned on writing it in for I feel it would have hurt the pacing. But when I got a request by Charismatic Beauty for a one-shot Lemon of Trunks and Goten, it gave me the idea to actually write it. Good practice with yaoi lemon with my favorite pair. ^ ^

I didn't post this as a chapter in the Blossoms Fall story for two reasons. One, it keeps the rating for the first story low without sexual content. Two, adding a long lemon scene I feel it hurts the pacing of the story and flashback/real time ratio.

This is only my second time writing lemon and first time writing lemon in a first person perspective. So comments, suggestions, and critiques welcome and encouraged! After all, I am not planning on stopping writing any time soon!

Also, seeing comments makes me happy. And who doesn't want to spread joy to others! :)

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

FUTURE STORIES

My current story is Lunar Pull, a Goten x Trunks fic involving saiyan instincts controlling the demi's.

My next story will be another Goten x Trunks fic called: Only You, Even if it Breaks My Heart. It will have a more indepth story (Helps that I keep getting better at my writing). It will also be told more from Goten's perspective, though it is still third person narrative. Here is a preview of the story:

A 17 year old Goten is secretly bisexual and in love with his male best friend. Fearing rejection, he hides himself from everyone and tries hard to conform to social standards. Goten follows a path of discovery that reveals that no matter how hard you try, you can't run from yourself... or your heart. Yaoi. Truten. Trunks x Goten. Lemon

I also have other stories that I am thinking about and slowly writing an outline and scenes as they come to mind. The two I am thinking about is one with a Vegetasei alternate universe where the planet was never destroyed, and the second is a direct sequel of my Lunar Pull Extended and Changed (Female Gohan x Vegeta). This sequel will follow the Majin Buu Saga and will only be written if there is enough interest from my readers.

*If you want to be updated when I add a new story, follow me as an author.*

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Thanks for reading and look forward to reading your comments! ^ ^


End file.
